1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to support the recent trends toward large-capacity and highly integrated semiconductor devices, the design rules and minimum feature sizes of semiconductor devices are continuously decreasing. Such trends are particularly applicable to semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). In order for a DRAM to operate properly, each cell may be required to have capacitance that exceeds a predetermined level. An increase in the capacitance may increase an amount of charge that can be stored in a capacitor, thereby improving the refresh characteristic of the device. Improved refresh characteristics of semiconductor memory devices may increase yields.
The reliability of a capacitor may be affected by the quality of the interface between each of the two electrodes of the capacitor and a dielectric layer therebetween. That is to say, electric properties, such as leakage current, of the capacitor may be affected by characteristics of the dielectric layer.